Mobius of QtinqSpirits
There comes a time in every universe when the most famous of beings become too big. So big that they must reach out and meet others that are equally famous. But why, simply because it is impossible to be so large and not meet, each phenomenon affects the other and so on until the end of time. If we share a lake and you throw a rock from the other side, i may or may not see it, and in turn, if i throw one, you may not see the ripple. But if you threw a boulder in the lake the large splash will reach me, and the same effect would happen if i throw one. But this isnt us throwing boulders at the water, oh no, we are sending tidal waves at each other. Disturbing the most irritable of beings, that wield unbelievable power, and someone found an object similar to that power, a pair of wings. The Prolog: Metatron's Wings Characters: Being of Darkness working on it Enemies: -Light flashes in a dark place where there was endless darkness.- ????: "Eh?" -Light flashes again.- ????: "Urgh!" -Light flashes but is sucked into the center of the dark place, the ground shakes violently.- ????: "What is this! It was blinding, annoying, i do not like it!" -A new light appeared, revealing a small doorway, within that doorway was a planet. The doorway showed the dark side of the planet but the sun shined through.- ????: "Gahhh!!" -A large black thing flies out of the doorway toward the sun.- -A shining pure light intervenes receiving massive damage. Breaking off and plummeting toward the planet.- ????: -The extended black thing faded away inside the portal.- "Guh, it hurt, there is light again, why, it shouldnt exist anymore." -As a result of the shining light object that protected the sun, it was broken off and fell to Mobius.- -Like meteor it plummets into the ground shaking everything knocking trees and homes down from the shire force. It was not very big, it was quite small just a pair of glowing wings.- Delica the Oracle: -Vision ends as a shine in the sky appears.- "The wings have fallen." -Leaves her island for a floating forest isolated from the rest of the world,a part of the Forest of Doom.- -Upon arrival bizarre beasts appear and attack Delica.- Delica: "Know your place!" -Stomps her foot which sends the beasts into the air.- "You will burn." -The sky crackles with thunder and lightning strikes the beasts, frying them.- -Delica leaves the burned carcasses on the ground and walks into the clearing in the center of the forest where a hut lays.- -Seven tiny flickers of light surround Delica.- ????: "So it is time, Lady Delica." -A very tall dark robed echidna exits the hut, as the tiny sparks disappear.- Delica: "Lord Sidon, you have transcended, gone beyond the limit, did you achieve this through the astral plane?" Sidon: "Oracle, why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Delica: "You know why i ask. Come, we must retrieve it, i know you had the vision too." -She turns and starts walking into the forest.- Sidon: "Indeed, but i only see a very small part of the vision, i had to give so much of it up on the astral plane to achieve this level." -Following her.- -The pair arrive at that glowing wings' location. The resulting impact from the wings separated the Calamity Cliffs from the rest of Mobius Jungle.- Sidon: "So these are the Wings of Metatron, i can sense extremely high levels of energy coming from it." Delica: "Take them, they are yours, use them to change the world." Sidon: "You mean save the world?" Delica: "You choose to save the world, then save it, if you choose to ruin the world even more, then do that, the choice is and forever was yours." Sidon: "Become the Messiah..." Delica: "Keep this in mind, if you effect the world, there will be people who will try to stop you." Sidon: -Grabs the wings, they vanish and appear on his back.- "Who are these people?" Delica: -Makes images on the astral plane, of The Gate Guardians, Sanctuary Exorcists, The Demon Lords of the Shadowforce Realm, The Egg Empire, Dark Kingdom's of Haven and Nethersburgh, and a few stray Mobians.- Sidon: -A barrier appears over the new island of Calamity Cliffs as it floats into the air.- "Then ill bring them all here!" Mortal Kombat!!! Characters: Enter the Gate Guardians' Characters, Quacklin&Akimbos' Characters Enemies: Inside The Hall of Guardians, the Guardian Council have a meeting with their Guardians. Council: "My Guardians, several hours ago a power far greater than anything we have ever felt fell from the sky. We sent the Guardian Seekers after it, and we have not heard back from them. All access to the location have been cut off by us. And the only known route to the location is this." -The five reveal a portal that appeared on its own, with a counter over it with number 12 glowing brightly.- We believe that it wants 12 of us to enter." Lord Revant: "I felt it from the world i was in, this is a problem." Number 2: -Gasps.- "Oh my God, Lord Revant spoke completely unprovoked! This must be a catastrophe in the makin- Ooof!" -Is kicked into the portal.- Lady Victori: -Cute little slipper is shown where Number2's ass was.- -"So noisy during such an important announcement." Council: "Yes, we want the top ten to proceed to the location, with you Council Members 3 and 5 will join you." Guardians 5 - 10: -Gasp.- "Council Members are coming with us?" Council: "Pack what you need, the mission is to locate that tremendous power!" At Quacklin's penthouse on Albion, Natalie patches both Quacklin and Akimbo up. Natalie: "Quacklin, are you stable? Now that, The Dark Ruler is free?" Quacklin: "I feel different, strange as hell you know?" Akimbo: -Rolls over so hes facing them.- "He probably aint smart enough to notice such a change." Quacklin: "Fuck you." ????: "As reckless as ever, Mr. Duck." Quacklin: "Exeus? What are you doing here?" Exeus: "The same thing i always do when you see me here. There is a problem." Natalie: "I sense something ominous in the air." -She frowns.- Exeus: "We need to speed up the healing process." -Walks over to the two injured warriors.- Akimbo: "I really hate when you come over." Exeus: -Hands glow green, and he sticks them inside both Quacklin and Akimbo.- "You will get better, you will fight again!" Quacklin and Akimbo: -Scream in agony.- "Ughhhh!" Natalie's brother Jon Michael bursts through the door. Jon Michael: "Natalie your back from your trip with that idiot!" -He says holding her in his arms.- Natalie: "My dear brother, please put me down." Exeus: -Removes his hands from inside the heroes.- "It is done." -Door bell rings.- Quacklin: -Opens the door.- -A girl with pink hair and yellow fur, a cat girl, stood outside in the rain smiling at Quacklin.- Quacklin: "Freakeh, what the hell are you doing here, come in." Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Fanfiction